The newest New Directions!
by FinchelLoveHearts
Summary: *no more character slots left to fill* Two years after everyone in the original New Directions have left leaving an empty choir room, will any pupils sign up and save the club
1. Submit your character!

A/N hello everyone, so I decided what my new story should be, there are a lot of these going around now so I thought I should try one and make it my own creation so submit a character, it could be your name or someone you knows name or a name you like, submit them by the end of the week and I will choose who goes in and who doesn't so be creative! If you miss the deadline you can still submit but the character won't be included straight away.

Please include as many as possible:

Name

Age and grade

Gender

Family members

Personality

Popular or not

Background

Looks, including type of clothes they wear

Are they straight, gay, bi, lesbian?

Secret they may have

What they like in a girlfriend/boyfriend

Song they will audition with

Songs they might sing in the future

Maybe a plot line or two that I can choose to write for them

Extra information

If anyone needs some inspiration then here is the character I have made for the story:

Name: Bonnie Palmer

Age/grade: 16 and junior

Gender: female

Family members: brother called Darren who is 15 and a sophomore and dad called Joseph who is 39

Personality: bold and determined, never lets anyone bring her down

Popular or not: on the Cheerios so popular

Background: mom left her and her brother when she was two and he was one, leaving her dad to raise them by himself, her parents were form London but her English accent never faded when they moved to Lima, Ohio

Looks, including type of clothes they wear: long ginger hair, green eyes, light skin colour, wears a cheerio uniform

Are they straight, gay, bi, lesbian: she is bi-curious, has had two proper boyfriends, and a girlfriend

Secrets they might have: well one is she is bisexual, only her family knows not the school and she tells people her mom went to New York and was famous when really she abandoned her

What the like in a girlfriend/boyfriend: In a girl she likes that sweet softness in their personality that she feels when she kisses girls and in a boy she prefers the bad boy with a good heart to protect her

Song they will audition with: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

Songs they might sing in the future: Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge

Maybe a plot line or two that I can choose to write for them: She can't choose between a girl and a boy to date because she is confused about her sexuality or she realises she is a lesbian and kisses a girl in the school hallway in front of everyone

Extra information: None


	2. Auditions part 1

A/N I know I said I will start at the end of the week but I am really excited to start this story because of the tons of reviews I got, you can still enter your own character, by the way all characters will gradually come into the flow of the story so don't think that they aren't in it if they aren't in the first couple of chapters, so here is chapter 1:

…..

The sign-up sheet for Glee Club was pinned up on the board in McKinley High School and William Shuester was admiring that at least some people had signed up for his club and hoped they could sing or dance or something to be a contribution to the now empty club.

_Rosalie Gauthier  
>Keiron Wood<br>Erika Katelyn Ellis  
>Cade Collins<br>Audrey Johnson  
>Bonnie Palmer<em>

Form Will it was exactly like four years ago when he only had five years ago but no one could replace them, well, he was still cheesing over the fact he would hopefully build this club up and have the twelve people he needed for Sectionals quite soon.

…

Erika Katelyn Ellis walked down McKinley's halls, her chin to her chest, trying to keep away from anyone but stealing glances at passing people so she didn't bump into anyone or anger them. But she secretly looked at the boys and girls, checking them out a little as they walked in front of her, she knew she was bi-curious and dealt with that and hoped she would find herself sooner rather than later.

She had signed up for Glee Club earlier that day, not caring that her brothers told her how it was social suicide because she loved to sing. It was her escape from the rest of the world, when she sang she was in her own happy bubble and no one could pop it.

People always looked at her strangely because she wears dark clothes, in black and hints of red and everyone laughed at her when she ripped her clothes and tied it back together with safety pins because her family didn't have enough money to always buy new clothes since her father walked out on them and her mom couldn't care less going out on a date with a different man every night of the week.

Erika walked into the choir room, the teacher looking up at her and smiling, and a few other kids already there, but they didn't smile at her like the teacher did. She recognised one of the faces as Cade Collins who she met at one of her brother's parties that he happened to invite Cade to feeling sorry for him or whatever but wouldn't tell me why and I still don't know to this day.

'Hello Erika! We were just waiting for you, would you like to audition first?' The teacher Mr Shuester asked brightly and she nodded slightly, still looking at Cade, only last year had she developed a crush on the boy and still did have one on him but would never tell him, she blushed when she realised she was meant to sing.

'Okay, I'm Erika Ellis and my audition song is Breathe me by Sia' Erika stated before everyone took their seats as she started to sing.

**Help, I have done it again****  
><strong>**I have been here many times before****  
><strong>**Hurt myself again today****  
><strong>**and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

**She sang beautifully and Cade was staring at her noticing the similarity in her face to his last girlfriend's the same coloured eyes and pouty lips but no one could compare to Alice for him.**

**Be my friend****  
><strong>**Hold me, wrap me up****  
><strong>**Unfold me****  
><strong>**I am small****  
><strong>**And needy****  
><strong>**Warm me up****  
><strong>**And breathe me******

**Ouch I have lost myself again****  
><strong>**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,****  
><strong>**Yeah I think that I might break****  
><strong>**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe******

**Be my friend****  
><strong>**Hold me, wrap me up****  
><strong>**Unfold me****  
><strong>**I am small****  
><strong>**And needy****  
><strong>**Warm me up****  
><strong>**And breathe me******

**Be my friend****  
><strong>**Hold me, wrap me up****  
><strong>**Unfold me****  
><strong>**I am small****  
><strong>**And needy****  
><strong>**Warm me up****  
><strong>**And breathe me**

The other people auditioning clapped for Erika and she took her seat again when Mr Shuester said 'Welcome to the New Directions, who's next?'

Cade put his hand up in a 'I don't give a crap' manner and when he got a nod from the teacher he stood up and faced the other pupils.

'Hi I'm Cade Collins but who cares, today I will be singing Last Kiss by Pearl Jam and so on' He stated and began to sing.

Cade was still hurting over the loss of his girlfriend Alice. He remembered the day like it was yesterday and acted like it was too. He was on the phone to her when there was noisy commotion going on in the background and when he was about to ask about it a bullet sounded and the line was disconnected, she was shot when he was listening. He would never forgive himself, feeling in some way it must be his fault for not being there.

Of course over the past two years the sympathy faded and he was left to live without her in his dull life and the cruel world though he noticed that Erika Ellis kept giving him sideways glances in the hallways and was staring at him just moments ago.

But she didn't know, her brothers never talked to her was what he heard, her mother was always out on dates, her dad left them when she was only three so she had problems of her own and everyone knew she was bi-curious, and he knew that Bonnie Palmer was too but was more on the verge of being lesbian than straight and slept with everyone who would sleep with her only having two proper boyfriends and a girlfriend and was popular on the Cheerios.

Where, oh where, can my baby be? The lord took her away from me  
>she's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good<br>so I can see my baby when I leave this world.

We were out on a date in my daddy's car, we hadn't driven very far  
>there in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled, the engine was dead<p>

…..

'Okay guys, we got two auditions done today, both people have gotten in, the other auditions will be tomorrow so be prepared;' Mr Shue called out as everyone got up to leave after him. Erika was just collecting her bags, being the last one out apart from Bonnie who stopped her on her way out of the Choir room.

'Hey Erika, you sounded amazing and looked so hot today, I couldn't help but wonder if you wanted to come to my place now?' Bonnie asked putting on her sexy face which Erika couldn't resist.

'I'd love to' she replied and Bonnie pulled her into a kiss which Erika followed, slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth having a fight to be the boss of the war of the tongues.

Once they pulled back for air both girls were smiling and panting and Bonnie slapped Erika's bottom as the exited, getting into Bonnie's car and driving to her house as fast as the speed limit allowed.

A/N so is no longer K+ as I suspected, don't worry it isn't M rated because I don't write smut, I just get up to it then stop, cause I'm not old enough to write the smut yet :P it is T rated now and keep your characters coming and everyone's characters will be in it but will as I said before gradually coming into the flow, I would also like it if someone can help by making a gay character for me to write cause I haven't had nay so far and for the character Erika, I tried to make her my own a little because I thought it would be fun if she was confused about if she was into girls or boys, having a crush on a boy but going off to a girls house to have sex, to put more pressure on the confusion, so I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, keep the characters coming, I love them all!


	3. Jami

A/N Hey guys! I in love with all of your entries for this story so keep them rolling in please, the rest of the auditions will be next chapter because I have come across a really interesting character that I decided I needed to adapt on straight away, so this chapter is mainly that person with special appearances and things so review!

She walked down the corridor; a fake smile planted on her pale skin to cover up the sadness that she gets from her parents, being compared to your sister is not a cup of tea, knowing that you could never be as perfect or as good as someone hurts especially when you are reminded of it every day of your life.

Jami Harper wanted to break free, to live a life she chooses not one condoned by her parent's perfection, her family's perfection, she dreams of being herself and not forced to do things that she doesn't agree with.

Her blonde hair was tightly scraped back in a high ponytail, so tight that no stray hairs could fall out and that it kind of hurt how hard her mother had placed it so it didn't falter. Beautiful blue eyes full of hope placed on her face as well as her mother's favourite pink lipstick that was forced on her lips and foundation to hide the true beauty of her away from sight.

Though Jami appeared confident, her family made it so hard to feel confident as well as look it, making her so insecure inside. John, Carole and Grace were the perfect family but Jami didn't feel a part of that group so she tried to stay out of it all.

Jami was on the Cheerios making her popular, everyone always made fun of the people in Glee club, scribbling over their faces in the school yearbooks, 'the thunderclap' that were located in the library, turning the word glee into 'gleek' and writing loser across the page, some buck teeth were drawn on smiling mouths, and glasses and warts to add to the affect. Drawing breasts on the boys and crossing out people's heads with a red marker trying to say they were nothing when Jami knew they were better than the people drawing because they could at least speak out about their love of singing and ignore the comments and slushy facials every day.

But the problem was she loved to sing, it was an escape from her home, and she sometimes used singing to express her feelings but she was so scared of being made fun of and her parents would just kill her, but not literary, they were horrible but would never do something like that, she sighed as she approached her locker.

There was a bunch of cheerleaders standing there; a few were just back up for the more known Cheerios, one being Bonnie Palmer, who Jami didn't mind because she wasn't as mean as the other Cheerios though could still say the occasional thing that wasn't called for. Bonnie was interested in boys and girls and slept with everyone willing, and Jami was a virgin so stayed well clear of her in case she tried anything because apparently she slept with someone in Glee club called Erika Ellis just last night.

Bonnie had also joined the Glee club and wasn't as popular anymore but was still popular for guys and girls that needed some relief that she easily gave.

Anyway it was time that Jami stood up and joined the singing group because it was her passion singing so she closed her locker and walked to the sign up board and searched it for Glee Club and found six people had already signed up then put her name underneath the last one, '_Jami Harper'_ shined in red permanent pen.

Jami had done it! She had signed up for her death probably but at least she had managed to prove she was more than the other popular students would ever be. Her sister Grace had never been able to break out of the shell her family put around each member but Grace didn't care, her parents loved her and told Jami to be more like her.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Jami saw it was lunchtime which meant since she had signed up, she could audition for the Glee Club, she then rushed off to the Choir room and ducked in, hoping it would be a while before anyone found out she had joined but that wasn't the way the school worked, news spread quickly, too quickly.

Will Shuester glanced at the sign up board not expecting any new comers to his Glee club but was surprised to find a new name, the name of a popular someone; this ought to be interesting he thought as he made his way to the choir room.

A/N sorry for the shortness but if you review this chapter then I will read one of your stories and review it, so it's a win-win for everybody so review!


	4. Auditions are finished

A/N sorry for the long wait but here it is, meet the Newest New Directions properly when the audition, review!

_Docta, docta,  
>need you back home, baby<br>Docta, docta,  
>where you at? Give me something<em>

_I need your love,  
>I need your love,<br>I need your loving_

Keiron Wood stood in the middle of the choir room singing one of his favourite songs of all time, everyone's eyes on him. His Bob Marley t-shirt paired with a black and silver line scarf to jazz it up Keiron Wood style. His skinny jeans were paired with a thick belt.

Some people were confused by what he liked and the things he did and his attitude was different from normal people. His parents gave him up when he was just a baby to his adoptive parents, he loved them so much but didn't show it very often though they loved him as well, it's just he thinks his parents didn't love him enough to keep him.

Keiron used to drink and do low class drugs when he lived in New York before moving this year to McKinley High School to start fresh.

Everyone clapped as he finished the song and he strutted to his seat and then Rosalie jumped up for the chance to audition, her brown-ginger hair bouncing as she skipped to the middle of the room, her flowery dress waving around at her knees.

_I don't know,  
>just where I'm going,<br>and tomorrow,  
>It's a little overwhelming<em>

_And the air is cold,  
>and I'm not the same anymore<br>I've been running,  
>in your direction<em>

Rosalie was a very bubbly, bright person, very sweet and gets along with everyone a part from the popular people who didn't like her that much but didn't mind her really.

She had a nice outlook on the world after being diagnosed with cancer at the age of three, though she was cleared at the age of six they have to be careful to make sure it doesn't come back. Nobody knew that apart from her family and a couple close friends who didn't treat her any different.

Next Audrey Johnson auditioned, her parents died in a car crash when she was younger and it took a while for her to open back up to other people afterwards though her brothers were there and now Troy, her eldest brother takes care of them, that's pretty much the jest of it, though Troy is secretly gay and has a partner named Eric Adrian.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go,  
>Wherever, wherever, wherever you go,<br>wherever you go, I'll always know  
>cause you make me smile here, just for a while<em>

She finished the song beautifully and took her seat again, Jami Harper, being the last to audition stood up and started to sing.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>there's a pounding in my head,<br>glitter all over the room,  
>pink flamingos in the pool<em>

_I smell like a mini bar,  
>DJ's passed out in the yard,<br>Barbie's on the barbecue  
>this a hickey or a bruise.<em>

_This Friday night, do it all again_

_She finished the song and everyone clapped for her._

'_Okay guys, that was some amazing auditions, you are all in the Glee Club, see you all on Monday!' Mr Shue yelled in excitement and everyone exited the Choir Room._


End file.
